micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/20 August 2014
06:45:08 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 11:19:13 -!- WaterCorn has joined Special:Chat 11:36:42 -!- WaterCorn has left Special:Chat 11:48:27 -!- Archland Empire has joined Special:Chat 12:03:29 -!- Republicanspaniard has joined Special:Chat 12:03:53 -!- Archland Empire has left Special:Chat 12:03:55 -!- Archland Empire has joined Special:Chat 12:03:56 -!- Archland Empire has joined Special:Chat 12:04:42 -!- Archland Empire has left Special:Chat 12:08:31 -!- WaterCorn has joined Special:Chat 12:08:51 -!- Republicanspaniard has left Special:Chat 12:08:58 -!- Republicanspaniard has joined Special:Chat 12:23:29 -!- Archland Empire has joined Special:Chat 12:23:35 -!- Archland Empire has joined Special:Chat 12:23:38 -!- Archland Empire has joined Special:Chat 12:23:39 -!- WaterCorn has left Special:Chat 12:23:56 -!- WaterCorn has joined Special:Chat 12:25:11 -!- Archland Empire has joined Special:Chat 12:25:15 -!- Archland Empire has joined Special:Chat 12:38:02 How are we all this fine evening/morning/midday? 12:42:44 -!- WaterCorn has left Special:Chat 12:45:35 -!- Archland Empire has joined Special:Chat 12:45:38 -!- Archland Empire has joined Special:Chat 12:45:42 -!- Archland Empire has joined Special:Chat 12:46:07 -!- Archland Empire has left Special:Chat 16:50:22 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 16:50:40 o/ 17:19:08 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:19:20 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:20:07 o/ 17:20:29 Hi. 17:21:43 Wait,are you Austrar? 17:22:29 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat 17:22:38 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:22:55 Yes. 17:23:01 Ah, 17:23:38 ...how are things? 17:23:58 Good, nothing much happening recently. 17:24:18 I can remind you the referendum is in less than a month. 17:25:46 Yep, don't mind to much on the result though. 17:26:05 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat 17:26:09 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:27:42 If you get independence,you have one more chance to stay in the EU. If not........well,most probably the UK will exit it,will be ruled by Farage and will accelerate its isolation. It would be a shame. 17:28:25 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:29:30 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:30:38 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat 17:30:41 :P 17:30:42 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:31:40 You know I have a huge "sympathy" for Farage. lel :D 17:33:02 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:34:11 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat 17:50:00 Back 18:19:02 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 18:35:57 -!- Southern Ireland has joined Special:Chat 18:36:05 o/ 18:50:54 hello 18:57:42 -!- Rooster118 has joined Special:Chat 18:57:57 /o hello 18:58:16 /o 18:58:22 o/ 18:59:06 Hello 18:59:26 It's Keig here by the way. 18:59:33 ? 18:59:43 Im making a project to make a legitimate nation - Not a micronation. 18:59:59 And a legitimate nathion is? 19:00:03 Called Southern Ireland 19:00:30 Catland is in keigan doland commonwealth. 19:00:35 Yep. 19:01:06 Catland just got a oversea territory. 19:01:07 The capital is Enniskillen 19:01:33 Were is that locacted? 19:02:02 UK will not give you independence without a fight. 19:02:50 Let me get the political map 19:03:33 Im trying to recruit help to build the nation 19:04:28 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?file=Political_Map_Of_Southern_Ireland.png 19:05:54 Austria islands is going well,There more then a country with limited regonize not a micronathion 19:06:09 ? 19:06:14 Austrar you mean 19:06:40 Yes. 19:06:51 Can you help Southern Ireland? 19:07:39 Sure. 19:07:58 It would be nice to be in your history books when you get intepedence.XD 19:08:01 XD 19:08:08 Great 19:08:17 This is only the beginning by the way 19:08:29 But southern Ireland?Thats a cruddy name. 19:08:40 We have plans to declare Independence by 2016. 19:08:42 There is northern Ireland east Ireland. 19:08:51 Southern Ireland sounds good to me 19:09:10 Officially Republic Of Southern Northern Ireland 19:10:00 We will ask to join the United Kingdom 19:10:26 -_- 19:10:47 You'll be the only country that WANTS to join the UK. 19:11:17 Thats because there is not many countries in Britain 19:11:46 If we join UK we can officially be a country, it's the easiest route to go. 19:12:26 Well England will be happy to have a country that wants to join them.So you havea good point. 19:12:42 But intepdence can't be won without blood shd. 19:12:45 *shed 19:13:01 Well, It will take a few years of preparing 19:13:21 Thanks for joining Southern Ireland, I can give you citizenship. 19:13:33 Can I have duel citizenship? 19:13:56 Just remember: We are not a micronation, we are a independence movement and yes. 19:14:31 Well ok. 19:15:20 Im gonna try establish the government, Im gonna be the MP for Enniskillen (Capital) 19:17:53 http://www.veteranarms.com/ReproductionMuzzleloadersandFlintlocks/Muskets.html 19:18:12 That's were Catland catland shall get there wepons XD 19:18:57 Do you want to be a Southern Ireland MP? 19:19:21 Military police? 19:19:54 Member Of Parliament 19:20:09 I can no travel anywere though. 19:21:00 It's fine 19:21:09 We can hold meeting online 19:21:39 That sounds all right. 19:22:12 Great 19:22:47 Southern Ireland now has it's first two followers :) 19:22:56 http://southernirelandgov.weebly.com/ 19:25:14 Just buy some muskets and invade france, They will surrender right away. 19:25:27 Thats stereotypical. 19:25:30 That's a easy way to invade a country. 19:25:43 France have a strong army. 19:25:48 My great grandpa invaded france with the germans. 19:25:57 Didn't take long he said. 19:26:09 Are you from Germany? 19:26:15 Mhm. 19:26:52 Why ins't Mollesia joining the micro Olympics? 19:27:17 They rejected via email 19:27:57 I just realized Catland is the only country in the Doladic-keig commonwealth without a cross. 19:28:14 Yep 19:28:25 Exept Republic Of Virginia 19:29:20 I HATE when people call catland Cat repulpic. 19:29:50 Why 19:30:25 Becouse they our 2 different micronathions. 19:31:16 How 19:32:19 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Cat_Republic#Provinces 19:32:24 Just look at that. 19:32:50 https://twitter.com/SthIrelandGov 19:35:23 Cool.Catland is planning to make a youtube. 19:35:41 And Fort Kittycity has bin rebuilt. 19:36:24 Okay 19:37:10 A long time ago befor catland was made,We had a tree fort, Then a lighting strike hit it.Half of the tree house fell down.A while later we rebuilt it.And renamed it fort kittycity. 19:38:34 Think we wil go to war with the UK? 19:39:06 Yes I do. 19:39:21 But it might be you and England vs Scotland northern Ireland and cornwall 19:39:27 Wales is neutral 19:39:51 You know that Southern Ireland is visible on maps 19:40:25 Wait really? 19:40:29 I would've thought UK vs Southern Ireland & Scotland 19:41:01 Cornwall hates England to. 19:41:13 And should Catland claim cat islands in maine? 19:41:30 I said Cat islands because there is like 5 cat islands in maine 19:41:30 -!- LurkSAR has joined Special:Chat 19:41:34 Southern Ireland is not a micronation so its territorial claims are bigger. 19:41:59 So, what is it then? 19:42:21 Cat island, Cat Ledges island, Cat sized island,All in maine 19:43:48 It is a new nation project, but trying not to go into the direction of a micronation. Before you ask why Im here, im simply here to tell see if anybody is interested in supporting us. 19:43:51 A indepdence movment. 19:44:44 It's gonna take some work, infact, a LOT of work. But hopefully it will pay off. 19:48:26 Catland is a free country for cats. 19:48:27 :) 19:50:29 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 19:50:37 Hello! 19:50:44 o/ 19:51:04 Hello. 19:53:32 -!- Rooster118 has left Special:Chat 19:53:33 -!- Rooster118 has joined Special:Chat 19:56:09 -!- Rooster118 has joined Special:Chat 19:57:15 ill be right back my computer is messed up. 20:00:36 Oh, we actually let New Nation projects here. 20:00:38 As far as I know. 20:01:09 Oh, thats great. But I really don't want to be risked being marked as a micronation :) 20:01:25 Not thats it's a bad thing, it's just not our ambition. 20:01:30 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 20:21:57 -!- Southern Ireland has left Special:Chat 20:37:33 -!- LurkSAR has left Special:Chat 2014 08 20